


Experiences

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gardening, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Racism, Violence, connor gets shot ok, dog lovers, dont worry it gets better, everything is fine, fight me, it was the red ice that made him crapy, its fine, kamski is a weirdo, leo's actually trying to be nice, like heck, red ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: the battle has come and gone but the war is not over, humans riot in the streets about androids and Connor with new emotions doesn't know what to do about his new feelings for Markus.





	1. The Riot

after the peaceful revaluation of the androids, humans saw that the androids are not only alive but have emotions and can feel. though there were still some humans who didn't yet see the androids as equals, though there will always be people who hate for no reason or that is at least how Connor looked at it. 

he has seen it in history, he has seen it is not so peaceful riots some humans have, he’s seen it in Gavin. people will always find a reason to hate, you can even say it is in their organic fleshy codding. but there are a few good people out there, hank, being one of them. hank had become like a father figure to Connor and he couldn't be happier. though there was one thing that made him even happier, Markus, Markus had changed his life from being a cold heartless machine to a living thing with emotion and feelings.

all of the feeling and emotions were all very new to him. he felt things that he never thought he even could feel, his chest swelled as if he had an actual heart when he saw dogs, rather than the previous programming he had that made him have a preference, or how he enjoyed the feel of the soil when he walked in gardens barefoot, and most importantly the way his false heart simulated rapid beat as a blue flush appears on his cheeks when his porcelain eyes laid upon Markus. it was almost too overwhelming.

Connor made it his mission to see him as much as possible, he liked the feeling he got when he was around Markus. Connor would talk to him about how his new life with free will was and Markus would talk about further attempts and goals he had planned for Android rights. they both enjoyed talking to one and other.

they both currently sat in the backyard of Hank’s home. Connor was happily planting bright flowers in the dirt while Markus happily watched and pet Sumo. Sumo was sobering all over a ball that he wanted Markus to throw for him, Markus grabbed the ball from the dogs wet mouth and threw it away from Connors garden.

“sumo is such a good boy,” Connor said to himself rather than Markus.

“he is,” Markus agreed as he shook slober from his hand, “so how has work at the police station been?” Markus turned his attention to Connor and asked.

“it has been well, though I wish that there were fewer riots.” Connor answered as he sat up from placing a tulip into the dirt, “so much hate…” Connor trailed off looking intently at the bright red tulip as his LED flashed a quick red then turned yellow then back to blue.

“well, that's what I'm trying to stop peacefully, through the humans make it hard but at least most of them are cooperating and putting in place protective measures for androids.” Markus tried to reassure Connor.

Connor broke his staring contest with the tulip and smiled up at Markus with a light blue tent dusted across his face, “ how have you been, Markus?”

“well I have been mostly busy figuring out plans but in my free time I am either helping Leo go through his father's things or I am here with you,” Markus answered as sumo dropped the slobbery ball into his lab and barked to get his attention, “ok jeez fluff,”he mumbled and picked the ball back up and threw it again. 

Connor just started at Markus feeling his mock heart beating rapidly. markus turned back to Connor seeing the stupidly huge smile on his face and started to laugh which Connor though was music to ears.

“Connor we have to go, there's a riot breaking out at the station and they need all hands on deck!” Hank said opening the back door and calling out.

“Alright, Lieutenant,” Connor called back as he stood up, taking off his apron and gloves placing them on the table, “ feel free to stay and keep sump company, he really likes you.” 

Connor turned to walk away when Markus grabbed him by his hand, “be careful out there.” Markus said with concern.

“thank you for the concern, Markus, I will,” Connor said and gently squeezed Markus’ hand and continued walking to the door his heart pounding in his ears.

when Connor got on to the car hank grumbled out, “Dann androids”

“what is it, Lieutenant?” Connor asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

“it's clear you like him, why don't you just fuckin’ tell him,” 

“I'm not sure what you mean, lieutenant.” Connor looked out the window to avoid looking at Hank. 

“cut the crap Connor, I know what two lovebirds look like even Android lovebirds, it is so painfully obvious that you both have feelings for one and other,”

“really!?” Connor turned his head from the window to Hank

hank smirked, “ah, caught your attention now, didn't I?” hank joked and he pulled up to the big screaming crowded surrounding the station, “we’ll talk about this later.” he said as he stepped out of the car.

Connor smiled to himself as he stepped out of the car forcing all emotion down leaving a stoic face for this situation. Connor walked up to one person in the crowd and tapped their solder, “Hello, my name is Connor of the Detroit police station and I have to ask you to leave the primaries for you are causing a scene.” he said politely.

the person turned with a look of disgust, the person turned and picked him away, “shut up android!” Hank caught Connor as he fell backward. Connors LED flashes red once more then went back to its normal blue when the person said Android half of the crowd turned to face Connor and hank as to grow from aggressive protest to angry shouting slurs and curses to Connor.

“Please evacuate the area or we will be forced to use violence,” Connor warned which made the crowd go wild, many people shouted back random things that painted them as a victim and Android brutality against humans though Connor concluded it as a farce for there was no filed record of abuses of humans by androids without the androids being provoked first and defending themselves.

“cool it, son, they won't listen,” Hank finally said though Connor didn't listen.

Connor stepped forward and tried again, what happened next moved both too fast and in slow motion. when Connor stepped closer to the crowd a man pulled a gun of him, shooting him five times altogether from what Connor counted, two bullets in the neck and three in the chest. all dangerously close to vital mechanisms in his body. flashing red letters appeared in his vision and all sound began drowning out. two cops tackled the man with a gun to the ground as Hank ran to Connor and began screaming his name though he couldn't hear a word of it. hank lifted Connor from the ground and shoved him in the passenger side of his car. Connor mumbled incoherent apologies about the blue blood staining his car. his LED now glowing red as he finally felt the danger he was in.

“what did you say? you know what never mind, I'm trying to get you somewhere safe!” Hank yelled and he honked his horn and began to drive forward causing the crowd to part for him and he drove away.

scene CyberLife shit down there was no real place to go if an android needed repairs, though that was one of the things Markus was working on as the Android ambassador. but that wasn't going to help right now, the only place he could think to bring Connor was Elijah Kamski’s house. 

by the time they reached Kamski’s, Hank's  
upholstery was ruined and Connor was becoming faint and his eyes blinked furiously as his body jerked. hank quickly grabbed Connor and ran to the door and began kicking at it because his hands were full.

a Chloe opened the door and with a gasp she ran back to where Kamski was and in a blink of an eye Elijah was leading hank to a secluded room with a metal operation bed in the middle of the room with an operation lamp sat beside it and all the walls were covered from top to bottom of different Android parts on shelves. 

“place him on the table,” Kamski said very calm for the situation, Hank did as he was told and Kamski looked at Connor and then walked away mumbling to himself as he gathered the correct parts needed. “what happened exactly?” he asked placing the parts on a metal table on wheels and rolled it closer to the now gasping Connor trying to cool down his overheating system.

“We were trying to stop a riot when someone pulled a gun on him.” hank explained.

“ah, I see,” Kamski cut Connor shirt off and pressed his LED causing his humanoid fleshy appearance to fade and replace with the soft white glowing plastic, “and no one thought it a bad idea to let an android try and stop a bunch of humans rioting against androids?” Kamski asked glaring a bit as he opened up Connors chest, “Chloe, would you please take lieutenant Anderson somewhere he can wait.”

“yes sir,” she smiled calmly and turned to Hank.

“who said I was leavin’!” Hank yelled.

“I did, bye bye.” he waved at hank.

“I would feel better staying here!” Hank pushed Chloe's hand away.

“and I would work faster if you were in the waiting room, Chloe” he turned to the Chloe who put her hand on hanks shoulder and walking out with him.

“H-ank,” Connor called out in a glitchy way.

“Shh, it will be alright,” Kamski said smoothly as he reached up into Connor's throat pulling out one of the bullets placing it into a plate, he reached up again but this time he pulled it his damaged voice box. Connor could no longer make any noise. Kamski then moved on to his open cheat full of leaking tubes and a damaged semi-functioning biocomponent, he quickly removed the bicomponent and replaces it with a brand new one. when Kamski reached into the mess of tunes and wires Connor's eyes shot open and he arched his back up, he tried to call out or scream but his voice box laid beside him damaged. it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it was more than emotion it was a physical feeling, it was painful and yet something pleasurable about it. 

Connor tried to reach up and grab at Kamski’s hands from his chest but Kamski pushed his hands back down, “girls, could you hold him down for me?” two Chloe’s from the side of the room walked forward grabbing Connor by the wrist and forcing them down on the table. 

Kamski continued, he removed the three remaining bullets, then he unscrewed one of the clear glowing plastic tubes and replaced it with a new one, he did that for several more tubes until the damaged ones were all gone. Kamski wiped his hands then reached back in to clean the excess blue blood from the surrounding clear tubes. Kamski brushed against many tubes and wires causing Connor to arch his back once more and scream with no voice. when all was finished Kamski connected Connor’s new voice box and tuned it to its proper frequency. next, he replaced the top layer of his outer shell and Kamski was finished.

Connor was way too drained to use his new voice box though, one of the Chloe’s handed him a container of blue blood for him to drink. Connor made his synthetic skin reappear again while he sat up and sipped the blue blood quietly, then hank rushed in and hugged him. when hank was finished giving Connor an ear full he told him that he would wait in the car because Kamski wanted to talk to him.

Kamski walked back in, “how are you feeling?” 

“better…” Connor trailed off in the thought of what that feeling was.

“but, you have a question?”

“what did you do to me?” Connor asked.

“I fixed you” 

“no, I mean when you were replacing the tubes in my chest cavity, it felt weird, painful, kind of-”

“pleasurable?” kamski interrupted Connor mid-sentence.

“yes,” he nodded his head.

“well that's because it's a very sensitive spot in androids,” Connor stayed silent as his LED flashes yellow as he collecting the information, “it's basically genitalia for androids that were not designed with actual human genitals.” 

“why?”

“same reason why some androids have genitalia, why make something that can't fuck?” Kamski cracked a smile. “what, nothing to say?”

“that is impractical”

“sure, but, I was bored when I first thought up the design for androids I was 20 something.”

“what does age have to do with it?” 

“you will learn,” Kamski smirked as a Chloe walked if from a side room with a box, “for now I'm sending you home with this box of blue blood, you lost so much it may be hard for you to get around for a day or two but you'll be fine.” 

Connor tried to slide off the table only to be caught by another Chloe who helped him stand and walked him to the car, the first Chloe placed the box of blue blood in the back seat and they both walked back inside. 

Hank sighed and started the car and drove half the ride in silence, until Connor spoke up, “I'm sorry about the blue blood staining your chair.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake is that what you are worked up about?!” Hank continued to drive back to their home.


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus, seeing the news, fears for the worst and runs all the way back to hanks house.

Markus waited at Hank’s house for a good hour until he decided to go back home. he tried to call Connor though it didn't get through so he just left a note on the kitchen table and he began his walk home. but not without Sumo whining a little.

Markus walked to the bus stop and he sat on the bench and waited, it was normal for a little while until a little girl walked up and sat next to him.

she looked up at him and smiled, Markus gave her a smile in return and a small wave. but then the little girl's mother lifted her from the bench and glared at Markus.

“don't you dare touch her!”

“I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to-”

“isn't it enough that you things get freedom!?” the woman stomped away with the little girl looking back at Markus.

Markus sighed and looked forward in thought until the bus arrived. he stood and climb the steps of the bus and sat in the car. people watched Markus as he sat down, some humans looked at him like a freak, some of the humans smiled but not many and the few androids smiled at him and greeted him like an old friend. but throughout the whole bus ride, people stared.  
Markus felt relieved when he got off, he walked the rest of the way home. when he reached the front door, it opened and the voice said “welcome back, Markus.” and closed the door behind him. 

“Leo, are you here?” Markus called from the front door, he walked over to the small birdcage and turned the Android birds on and walked into the living room.

Leo sat on the couch reading his phone with headphones in his ears. Markus walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder causing Leo to jump ripping an earbud out of his ear, “whoa, hey, what the fuck!” he turns his head to face Markus, “oh, it's just you.” he said in a now bored tone.

“how have you been today?” Markus asked.

“do you mean how have my cravings been today?” Leo corrected, “and no I have gone back to red ice while you were where out canoodling with that one android.”

“I do not canoodle with Connor!” Markus said losing his usual calm tone a blue hue dusting across his face.

“sure…” Leo smirked slightly not looking up from his phone.

“do you even know what that word means?” Markus joked as he began to walk to the table.

“of course I do!” Leo grumbled causing Markus to laugh.

Leo had become a better person scene Carl passed away, he realized that he could never make amends for what he has done but he could try by stopping the drugs. after the revolution, he sought out Markus and asked him for help which Markus was glad to do. even though he lead the revolution for androids didn't mean he didn't like humans like many humans believe. nor was he angry at Leo, he was just a sad kid trying to reach out to his father.

“how was he though?” Leo asked glancing over at Markus.

“he was getting along well with his new found freedom, he started a garden.” Markus smiled to himself that Leo saw and just looked back down to his phone.

“oh yeah there was a riot today it was on the news,” Leo started looking up from his phone to Markus.

“yes I heard, Connor and Hank had to go and try to calm it down,” Markus said looking a bit uneasy.

“I haven't watched it yet but I recorded it, thought you might have wanted to watch it,” Leo said.

“Thank you, Leo.” Markus smiled 

“television, play news recording,” Leo said, then the tv turned on.

the picture on the screen played and started out with the news reporter talking about how huge the crowd was and that police were doing all they can to contain the riot. Hank’s car pulled up and parked on the curb and Connor stepped out taking a deep breath and walked forward. the cameraman zoomed into Connor when the reporter pointed him out.

“hey look it's your boyfriend.” Leo joked.

“he's not my boyfriend.” Markus blushed slightly and continued watching Connor walk up to the crowd.

“you wish he was though,” Leo lifted his eyebrows suggestively. 

Markus shushed him and saw how Connor was pushed back by a person and was caught by Hank. Markus’ eyes widened and his fists clenched, Leo no longer making jokes watched quietly. Connor stood back up and tried talking one more time then out of nowhere a man pulled out a gun and shot Connor five times. Leo gasped and Markus stood up fast as a bullet knocking the chair he sat on back. he saw Connor being picked up by Hank and carried to the car which then drove away. without a word, Markus ran out the door and into the now darkening sky. 

Markus ran past the bus stop and the onlookers who whispered his name. he didn't care about them right now, all he cared about was finding out if Connor was alright. he called Connor trying to see if he would answer and just like before he left Hank’s house he got no answer. Connor couldn't be dead, he would never forgive himself if he was gone. he should have stopped him, pulled him close and say it was too dangerous. if Connor was alive he would hug him tight and never let go. Markus called him a few more times to no avail until he reached the street Hank lived on.

when he reached Hanks house it was now dark but he saw Hank sitting in the car with his head on the steering wheel he looked up from the wheel and saw Markus running towards him with fear in his eyes. Hank opened the car door. 

“is Connor alright?” was all Markus could say at the moment. but when he saw Connor in one piece in the passenger seat his look of fear melted away into relieve. 

“well, he’s in sleep mode or whatever, I took him to Kamski’s where he patched him up like brand new. did you run here, kid?” Hank asked getting out of the car.

“I can carry him inside.” was all Markus said as he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door.

Markus lifted Connor holding him close to his chest. he felt Connor’s simulated breath go through his body cooling the heated parts in his body. Hank opened the door for Markus then when back to the car to grab the box of blue blood Kamski gave him. Markus took Connor to the once guest room converted into Connors room and placed him on the bed.

Hank followed him in and placed the box of blue blood packets on the floor next to the door, “are you staying the night then?” Hank asked and Markus nodded his head, “Alright, wake me if you need anything or if he wakes up, I'm going to bed.” 

“Goodnight,” Markus nodded his head again and with that Hank walked away to his own room.

Markus called Leo telling him what had happened and that he was staying the night. he then sat and studied Connor for a while watching his false breath slowly become nonexistent which meant his system had cooled and he was on the way to getting better. after that he decided to look around Connors room, it was a small room big enough for a bed and some furniture though it contained less than that. it had a bed and a desk and that was about it. the desk was neat and tidy with police reports of many cases, upon closer inspection, Markus found packets of seeds and a small potted succulent in the window cell. Markus smiled at the small things Connor kept, he had only know Connor for a short amount of time but it had felt like he had known him his whole life. there was something special about him.

after Markus looked at the desk he moved on to the close that hung open in the corner. he opened the door a little more and saw suits with the CyberLife logo on them, Markus made a mental note to take Connor to get better clothes because he might just be the only Android left in the world that wears their factory clothes. he looked to the mirror on the door and smiled at his reflection, he was happy that Connor was alive. even if he wasn't hugging him and never letting go like he wanted to do on the way over here but being around him was just enough.

he turned back around to face Connor and walked back over to the be. Markus sat on the floor facing Connor and rested his head on the bed and just stared. eventually, he had reached his hand up and grabbed his. 

Markus shut his eyes and it felt like only minutes to him before he had gone to sleep to recharge. when he woke up he Connor was sitting up straight staring at him as if he were in some type of paralysis, his eyes were dull void of emotion. 

Markus sat up, “Connor?” he spoke softly.

when he heard his name he snapped out of it and looked at Markus, his brown eyes regaining color. “Markus, what are you doing here?” Connor asked tilting his head slightly.

“I watched you get shot on the news and I rushed here as soon as I saw it.” Markus said tightening his grip on Connor's hand subconsciously forgetting it was even there, “are you alright?” 

“Thank you, for your concern Markus” Connor squeezed back making Markus realize their hands.

“I'm sorry,” Markus’ hand shot out of Connor’s. Connor frowned for a split second then back to his smile. “are you sure you are ok?” Markus said as he stood up, “your eyes looked different, dull even.”

“that happens, it is like when Lieutenant wakes up,” Connor said.

“what do you mean?” Markus asked. 

just then Hank stumbled past the door dragging his bare feet on the carpet and Sumo followed close behind helping direct Hank to the kitchen.

“even though he is not certified, Sumo is Hank's service dog in a way.” Connor smiled, at that Markus chuckled. 

Connor began to move out of the bed and as he was tried to stand he fell over. Markus rushed over to a fallen Connor and knelt beside him. “what happened?” 

“I lost too much blue blood,” Markus walked over to the box at the door not letting Connor explain and grabbed a pouch of blue blood and walked back giving it to Connor. “come on then,” Markus said as he looked his arms under Connors back and under his knees and lifted him up.

“what are you doing?” Connor said slightly panicked though he couldn't really do anything g about it.

“Hank wanted to know when you wake up, so I'm taking you to the kitchen,” Markus said as he made his way to the door. 

the blue hue dusted his face but he let Markus carry him to the kitchen where Hank sat sipping a cup of coffee. Markus put Connor on one of the kitchen table chairs and said good morning to Hank who somehow just noticed them.

“Oh, morning, I see you finally woke up Connor. how ya feelin’?” Hank asked.

“I am better,” Connor smiled, Markus sat down next to him.

“good, now I can yell at ya more,” Hank said taking another sip of his coffee, “What the fuck was you thinking, you're not fucking immortal, get that through your thick plastic skull!” Hank growled and took another sip of his coffee. Connor stayed quiet and looked down at his lap with no expression. “you need to be careful kid, I care about you.” Hank said as he looked at the clock, “I have to go to work.”

Connor looked up, “I'll get read,” he said looking back down to see his bare chest and dried blue blood soaked pants.

Connor tried to stand but was stopped by both Hank and Markus, “nope, your staying here.”

“why?” Connor asked, getting defensive.

“you were just shot yesterday, give yourself time,” Hank said as he started to walk back into the hallway to his room followed by Sumo.

“And you can't walk,” Markus added Connor frowned and glared at Markus slightly then looked away.

Hank walked back out from the hallway fully clothed and walked out the as he said goodbye. Sumo sat at the door and watched as Hank left, then he walked over to the kitchen table and sat next to Connor’s feet.

“You know you can't go to work today, give yourself a break,” Markus said making Connor look back at him. 

Connor sighed, “I just, … am not used to not being able to work, in so used to being destroyed and then going back to work in less than a day, I was a machine.” Connor said looking down at his hands. “but at that moment, when I was shot, I realized that's not how it works anymore,” Connor hugged himself, “I was so scared!” Connor’s voice was shaky and unsure. 

Markus pulled Connor into a tight hug, “shh, you are alright now, in here.” Markus said calmly in a whisper in Connor’s ear. Markus knew Connor couldn't cry, it wasn't how he was made, but he knew if he could he would be right now and that thought killed him. “Hey, why don't we go outside and sit in the garden?” Connor nodded and Markus picked him up and walked outside and Sumo followed behind. 

Markus sat Connor in the chair he sat in the day before, Sumo sat next to him and placed his head on his lap. Connor smiled and pet his head, “I need to water the plants,” Connor said to himself.

Markus grabbed the hose, “I'll do it.” he said before Connor could even ask.

Markus watered the garden, careful for the newly planted flowers so as not to crush them with the hose. Every so often he would look back at Connor, just to make sure he was ok. Connor was petting Sumo. Markus thought back to what Connor said earlier, “even though he is not certified, Sumo is Hank's service dog in a way.” Sumo became a service dog for both Hank and Connor now, Markus though as he began to water another plant. 

As Markus was finishing up the watering he said “I was afraid,” 

“Of what?” Connor asked looking up from Sumo.

Markus put down the water hose, turned off the water and walked over to where Connor sat, “I was afraid I would have never gotten to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Connor tilted his head slightly, Markust though it was adorable.

Marcus bent over and kissed Connor, it was light and sweet but it was full of emotion. When Markus pulled away he said, “I love you.” he smiled down at Connor who was just wide eyed. Markus took it as a bad sign, “ I'm sorry I just,”

He was cut off by Connor pulling him into a hug, “I love you too, Markus.” Connor said.

Markus got on his knees and sat next to Connor taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, their synthetic skin on their connected hands disappeared. The stayed there for a while just looking into each other's eyes and into each other's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just getting the hang of their characters and I hope it's not too OOC!!


End file.
